temperancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dual Vehicles
At the Facility Current Instructors: '''Zakuro Takahano, Jules Allen First years are instructed by learning the capabilities of each vehicle. They must demonstrate their proficiency in every operation of their chosen vehicle before being allowed to drive it. Obstacle courses are the main source of teaching for younger students. These students will often be paired with older students as a safety precaution. Second and third years are allowed to challenge each other to duels in order to better their skills in combat situations. Fourth years and above are allowed to pilot the Mechas after passing challenge course with an instructor on-board. The student is required to do most if not all of the work and pass without outstanding assistance from the teacher. All students may recieve a certificate of mastery in any vehicle provided that they prove their expertise to a professor in a test that occurs over several days specially designed for the individual. Dual Vehicles Dual Vehicles (DV) are armored designed specifically for the use of Sparks, the pair operating it designated as the wheelman and gunman. The full potential of a DV requires a bond, and depending on the pair, the energy output and ability of the craft can vary. Innovations have led to a set-level at which the DV may operate in order to utilize energy efficiently, such constructing engines as small as compact disc or as light as most cellphones. Many of the larger, more sophisticated, models are able to transform between modes and expand their versatility (such as land-to-air capabilites), or utilize weapons designed specifically for DVs. Monos Core There is the possibility of powering them up without possessing the Spark. By using an adapter called a Monos Core, a non-spark individual can command a DV. However, many of the weapons systems that require magical input to function are still disabled. Monos Cores are usually only supplied to maintenance operators or utilized by those unable to fully draw their Spark (ie: First year students). Monos Cores also have been utilized to power other equipment during instances when one is without a pair. Expanding the Technology Field Sparks may also have the ability to invent, fix, modify, or maintain any intelligent or intelligence-based mechanisms (i.e. Dual Vehicles, A.I. systems/robotics, bombs, and videogame consoles). Introduced by Namida Chiko Sho, this helped expand the abilities of anyone specializing in the DVs field. Most recently, DVs have advanced and compacted to be utilized in special boots and antigravity panels called Air Gear and Reflect Boards respectively; They were developed for ground forces that needed to get mobilize quickly but have become used in sports and recreation. Characters with the Maintenance modifier are able to fix DVs. DV Models *GuardEsper (Transforming Mecha): A dual operated device that relies on both a Spark's dual vehicle skills and operations skills. It takes practice to operate, as one has to get used to the Esper suits used as the controls. (Guardespers are similar to the machines in Gundam, and Kannazuki no Miko) *Maverick (Non-transforming Mecha) *King Hornet (Air-based vehicle) *Wasp (Air-base vehicle) Training Course Training courses can be used by a potential or guardian (with the permission of Coley) to raise their spells modifier. Read the information below and follow the instructions to receive this modifier. '''Level 1 Limits: No one with a +1 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {dual vehicles} skill. They must have no modifiers or negative mods in their {dual vehicles} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 5/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {dual vehicles}. Obstacles: *Rough terrain (Loose gravel) *Obstacle Evasion (Weave in and out of unmoving obstacles) *Target Shoot (Shoot unmoving targets on either side) *Quarter pipe hairpin *Narrow Drive (A slightly narrow bridge across a trench) *Jump *Wet Serpentine (Weaving road + Rain) *Barrier Shoot (Shoot through barrier to avoid crash) *Spiral Tower (Keep traction/Balance on the way down) *Quarter Mile Sprint Level 2 Limits: No one with a +2 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {dual vehicles} skill. They must have at least a + 1 in their {dual vehicle} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 6/10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {dual vehicle}. Obstacles: *Rough terrain (Loose pebbles and larger rocks) *Head on Traffic (Avoid oncoming obstacles) *Shoot down pop-up targets. *Barrel Loop *Make a Bridge/Ramp (Shoot down the supports on the bridge, opposite side of the trench) *Big Jump *Icy Serpentine (Weaving road + Ice) *Disable a "tank" (Circle around and shoot the gears) *Spiral Tower (Drift or 'slide' your way down) *Indiana Jones Boulder Run Level 3 Limits: No one with a +3 or greater modifier may use this course to increase modifiers in {dual vehicles} skill. They must have at least a + 2 in their {dual vehicles} skill. Requirements: Roll 10 dice. Threshold is 7 / 10 the dice or more landing a 5 or greater with added modifier. Write a post describing the character's actions in regards to each obstacle, even if they fail. Reward: A +1 modifier in {dual vehicles}. Obstacles: *Barrier Shoot (Shoot through barrier to avoid crash) *Oil Field (Completely on fire) *Spiral Tower (Keep traction/Balance on the way down) *Make a Bridge/Ramp (Shoot down the supports on the bridge, opposite side of the trench) *Big Jump *Icy Serpentine (Weaving road + Ice) *Disable a "tank" (Circle around and shoot the gears) *Flipping Panel Bridge *The Evil Knievel (Through a hoop of fire) *Race to the Finish (Defeat simulated opponent) Dual Vehicles Race At times throughout the school year, Potentials may challenge each other or an Instructor to a dual vehicles race usually as a stepping stone or simply for entertainment. this section does not reward a +1 modifier as above, it is simply for practice 'For 1-on-1 Races: ' This type of race is composed of 3 segments of 5 rolls. Each person will roll five 10-sided dice and add or subtract respective modifiers. There are two ways to determine the outcome of each segment: *For 1-on-1 comparison: After modifying each roll, each person should compare their rolls in the order that they came about. first roll with first, second with second, third with third, etc... The person with the highest roll of the two wins that roll, and the person with the most rolls out of that segment wins it. *For totals comparison: After modifying each roll, each person adds up all the modified rolls and totals it up. The person with the highest total wins that segment. The person who wins the most segments wins the race. In the event of a tie in the third segment (possible, but highly unlikely), either a tiebreaker roll will determine who wins or another segment is added. Category:Courses Category:Vocabulary Category:All